A Journey to be Cherished
by didyagetmytext
Summary: Blaine has a surprise for Kurt, during their 4 year anniversary. He's nervous and worried that anything might go wrong, but Blaine's definitely more concerned of what will come next. Kledding husbands!Klaine, set after 5x20 and b4 season 6.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey people! This is my Klaine fic. Just a few heads ups:

-It. Contains. Smut. But just in a few chapters. *wink*

-It's a Kledding fic, followed by the beggining of their lives as husbands. Just FYI.

-Happens after 5x20, when they're living together, and engaged, happy, and perfect... BEFORE SEASON 6 and hey when I wrote this I didn't fucking know about Blainofsky and idgaf.

-It's a bit like Glee episodes, containing songs (for which the links WILL be below so you can listen on youtube) and a tiny bit of storyline on the other characters, but OBVIOUSLY focusing a LOT in Klaine. (Just like Glee lol)

-It's not my first fanfic attempt. You can also check out my Wattpad profile for some Wholock, Benny Cumberbatch and Darren Criss fics! (link below)

Song: Do ya think I'm Sexy by Darren Criss

Link for the song (Glee version): watch?v=_aSUkoBEHtk

SHOUTOUTS

1- To my best friend Anna ( suggdream) for being lovely and reading my first chapter and enjoying it! I LOVE YOU LOADS SWEETIE.

2- To the amazing Christian Nuñez ( sillychris13) who is a great friend and the BEST fic writer. He also gave me inspiration to finally post this fic which was in my notes for 100 years now. Check out Leap of Faith by him, ur gonna die (klaine): u/5245216/

3- To the awesomeness that is darebeark for being my mutual for AGES now & agreeing to read the shit I wrote hahaha love ya! If u see this, tweet me, k?

Also, I PROMISE the second chapter will be longer, like the other ones after this.

Follow me on twitter (100% Klaine): /didyagetmytext

And on Wattpad (but I warn you that profile's a bit old and I say loads of shit there): user/crisscolfertho

THAT IS IT, I hope you enjoy the story, and REVIEW AWAY, don't be afraid. Love u! Xx Julia

Blaine's POV

It was all arranged, already. No way back. He wasn't sure if Kurt would like the surprise, and if it would affect their perfect relationship in any way. But he had commited to it, no backing down.

While he was thinking about all this stuff, he was supposed to be paying attention to his History of Theatre class going on at that moment. But instead he kept looking at Kurt, a few seats on his left and more to the front. Blaine used his hand as a chin rest, and sighed as he looked at Kurt. The other boy looked back after a while and smiled at Blaine. He smiled back, and mouthed "I love you" to Kurt, which he obviously read and understood, and mouthed back "I love you more." They were in such a good place right now... God, Blaine was totally going to blow it. He could pass off as this confident, maybe too proud, fearless guy, but in fact he was terrified that Kurt would think he's desperate, or even worse, that Kurt wouldn't like the type of flowers he had chosen for the big occasion.

When the classes finished the first thing that Blaine did was ask Kurt to wait for him for a second, and go to the corner of the street. He dialed Burt's number.

"How are things there Burt? Any inconveniences I should know about?"

"Its fine, Blaine, calm down a bit. The red carpet is being placed right now and the Lilies you asked for..."

"WHAT?" Blaine then heard Carole's voice in the back. "Tulips, honey, do you wanna freak him out?"

"Tulips! My bad, don't know crap about this stuff." Burt corrected himself, and Blaine sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much for everything, Burt. I can't stress enough how grateful I am."

"Are you kidding me, kid? Anything for my boys! We're just gonna wait for Rachel and Elliot to arrive, she's coming from her 2pm show, and he's coming from his "gig" is that what you call it? On that bar. Should be here any minute. Rachel will help Carole arrange the, ummm..."

"Tulips."

"Yeah, thats it. And then we'll gather the chairs and wait for the caterer. Its all going great. I do have a bit of a headache, but I'm sure it'll stop."

"Burt, thank you soooo much. Take your time, and please stop if the headache gets worse, I don't want you in pain because of all this. I'm gonna be there at 6. See you guys then!"

"Bye, kid have a good time, don't worry about me."

Blaine hung up and smiled like a goof at his phone. Right when he was staring at the screensaver that was him kissing Kurt's cheek the night they went to see Rent, a text appeared at the screen. Sam.

"DUDE. I'm so excited." He slid his finger to see the rest.

"I got Tina, we're headed to the High Line right now. Can't believe this, man, it's too great. Have my guitar already, I hope nothing goes wrong."

Blaine texted back.

"Nothing will. I love you, dude. Not in the weird way." And after a couple seconds, Sam replied: "SO not in the weird way. I'm way out of your leak. Tina says Hi. See u guys later!"

He grinned at the phone once again, thinking 'shit, this was happening'. A million thoughts popped into the young man's head about Kurt, and how teared up he would be this afternoon. Just by seeing all of the New Directions members and also Mr Schue, Emma, Daniel, Finn, the Warblers, for heaven's sake, even Sue had agreed to come.

Blaine then felt a soft hand on his left shoulder. "Baby are you okay? Why did you keep me waiting?" Hearing his fiancee's voice made Blaine turn around in a heartbeat and kiss Kurt full on the lips. Kurt opened his eyes in shock but quickly closed and went deeper into that kiss, wrapping arms around Blaine's neck, clinging to him. Blaine's hands were melting in Kurt's back.

Their tongues finally intertwined and were in each other's mouths perfectly, which made Blaine shiver because it felt so amazing. After a good 5 minutes Blaine broke apart, and whispered, with Kurt's arms still around his neck, "Sorry to keep you waiting. It was kind of important."

Kurt had his eyes on his fiancee's attentively.

"Okay, mysterious boy..!" Blaine chuckled at the nickname. Then Kurt made a serious face.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you come back for me, love." Blaine smiled of pure affection, their faces really close. "Always."

He pecked Kurt on the lips one more time, and saw him bite his lower lip (SO sexy) before embracing into a hug that made their bodies touch in every place. "I'm so turned on right now to be honest." Kurt said in Blaine ear. "Yep, I know, its pretty noticable, baby." They broke the hug and Blaine looked down at Kurt's pants and laughed. Kurt only blushed. "Come on sweetie..." Blaine softly grabbed his bf's hips as they kept walking to the subway.

"Lets have a kick ass anniversary lunch." Blaine replied ignoring Kurt's blush. His fiancee smiled and they kept walking, holding hands as the happy couple went.

Kurt's POV

"We have to go home first. I'm taking you to a special somewhere that might need a little, well a lot, dressing up." "Well okay, mister!" Kurt replied, looking at Blaine with eyebrows raised, curious and excited for whatever was coming. He trusted Blaine 100%.

They had just gotten back from lunch, already in the apartment, and Blaine was in the mirror picking out a bow tie. He turned to his fiance.

"I narrowed it down to these ones. It has to be something elegant. Care to pick it out for me?" Kurt laughed at him. "Come on, those are almost every single one in your collection!" He literally was showing Kurt about 25 different bow ties. Blaine rolled his eyes. "Not asking for an intervention, Kurt, I'm asking for your ADVICE. Just pick the one you like the most!"

"Well, the striped one you wore at the proposal will always be my favorite, but since it's not among your 'Top 30', i would go with this Warblery dark blue one. Dark colors make your eyes shine, and I love it. Also, reminds me of the good old Dalton days. Damn, the way you looked in that uniform..." Kurt said, while he picked number 17 of the lot and carefully put it on Blaine, tying it up for him.

After that, he quickly brushed his hands through Blaine's shoulders on top of the plain, white shirt, grabbed the collar pulling him close and left a peck on his boyfriend's lips, before stripping down to get dressed himself.

Blaine was really formal, he wondered where he was gonna be taken to. He saw Blaine smile at him through the other mirror while he flipped through his suits. He smiled at the ground, feeling suddenly so lucky. God, he loved Blaine.

His fiance made his way to the bathroom, to get his hair gelled up, perfectly, of course, while Kurt chose a plain black suit, with a very dark red tie and adjusted in quiff in the mirror. He was ready.

"Are you ready, babe?" Blaine came out of the bathroom with the biggest grin on his face.

"I most certainly am." He replied, and Blaine grabbed his wrist making his way through the door.

A few blocks away, Kurt pretty much guessed.

"Wait. Are we heading to Callbacks?" It was literally the path to the bar. Blaine nodded.

"And its okay for you, babe?" Kurt asked him, remembering some old not-so-pleasant memories they had been through at that bar. It's a pretty good bar, though.

"I am if you are. Besides, It's actually a pretty good bar." Kurt grinned at their exchange of thoughts.

"Lets do this."

But Kurt kept a thought in his head. Callbacks didn't require any dressing up... It was just a bar.

Still holding hands, the two of them walked into the bar, instantly recognizing some NYADA buddies.

"Alan, Hope, Ross! Its so great to see you guys, how's little Tyler doing? Hannah, I had no idea you'd be here! And Emma, I haven't seen you since our Radio City extravaganza!" Kurt greeted all of his friends with such happiness. Even Adam was there, which was all kinds of awkward. But those were good and special people for him. He had known them for 2 years now, they had already grown in his heart. And then he made another realization. All of his friends were wearing suits and fancy dresses. When he looked down at Hope, he saw white Loubotins and a navy unmistakable Marc Jacobs. Ross, like her, had his hair slicked back and a navy suit and purple tie.

Blaine whispered something in his friend Emma's ear (who had stunning earrings on and whose hair was in a gorgeous updo) and quickly jogged away from Kurt and the others. Emma looked at Kurt, he swore he saw her tear up. "Lets sit down, Kurt, we'll get you a drink." Kurt nodded and followed her, while he also looked for Blaine with his eyes, surprised to finally see him talking to the DJ.

They took their seats, Emma on his left, Ross to his right, his girlfriend Hope next to him, and the others at the table right beside them. They watched as Blaine took the stage. Most of the crowd cheered him, including their tables. Blaine isn't exactly a stranger to performing at Callbacks.

"Hi, everybody, It's Blaine. I wanted you guys to know that... It's now been 4 years. 4 years since I took a stranger's hand to showed him the way to the choir room at my old school. Little did I know, that stranger..." Blaine sighed. "Was gonna be the man to show me the way to my first, best, and only love. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I will always love you with all my heart, and this is a very special day for us. We've had our ups and downs, a break up, even. But we got through it all, that's... Pretty amazing." Emma squeezed Kurt's hand, she obviously had seen that he was wiping his tears.

"And... besides everything we had over these 4 years together, since the first time that I saw you in those stairs, in those wannabe Warbler clothes..." He made a dramatic pause, which made Kurt's heart skip a beat wondering what he would say next. "...since the first time I ever saw your face, I knew, Kurt." He looked right into his love's eyes. And pulled a smirk and jokey face. "That you were the sexiest man I had EVER seen."

The whole bar burst out laughing, while Kurt buried his face in his hands, completely embarrased. Ross only made it worse by screaming

"It's true!" All Kurt could think was: My God, Blaine Anderson... Could you get any better? And sure enough, two seconds later, Blaine grabbed the mic and started to sing.

The other boy recognized it, Blaine sang this song with the Warblers in practice room once. "Do ya think I'm sexy" was the name. He blushed and started laughing as Blaine winked at him from the stage and Emma pulled Kurt to the dance floor to jam with her. He kept looking at Blaine though, Kurt seemed unable to take his eyes off him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: **HAY guys so this is chapter two... And hey, new song coming up! If you're on a laptop (which I recommend) You can click the link below to listen to the song on Youtube! I'd recommend listening to it while Blaine sings it, so you're in the mood better. If you're on your mobile, click the youtube link anyways, and I'd say listen to it before reading the chapter. And hey. We're getting closer to the big "surprise"! That's all, Happy reading!

Song: Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney (credits to Troye Sivan for tweeting about this song and getting me HOOKED.)

Link to youtube: /fQLKHXhSHno

Blaine's POV

It was undeniable now: Blaine Anderson was terrified. After just having sang Do Ya Think I'm Sexy and getting about 13 numbers of girls who actually had heard his speech about his MALE fiance, in the middle of a bar, most people would have thought, oh, now I can do frickin' anything. Not from where Blaine saw it. He made his way to a corner next to the stage and, grabbing his phone, rang someone he hardly ever did.

"Why if it isn't the gelled up little bitch in a bow tie." Blaine looked down at his bow tie and shrugged.

"Santana, I need help."

"Oh of course you do, they always do." She sighed. "This is about Kurt and the thing happening later here, right? Because, Blaine, even I can say that you're more than ready, and if you bail or forget the lyrics to that tacky 90's song, I will rip off that fancy dark blue suit you're wearing with my teeth."

The boy once again looked down, now at his fancy, dark blue suit, making a how-dare-you face to himself and partly to the girl on the phone.

"How did you... Nevermind." He breathed in to calm himself down. "Look, Santana, I remember how great you were with Rach on her pre opening night freakout, and I need you to help me, too. What if it goes WRONG? If Quinn has her new freaking baby in the middle of it all or Sam screws up the notes or worse yet... If Kurt hears the song and thinks I'm singing it because I don't think he's that beautiful, MY FIANCE IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL SANTANA!" Blaine shouted, and looked around to see if anyone was listening. A barman looked at him with a "dude, what's wrong with you" face, and Blaine looked down, embarrased. He then heard Santana again.

"OKAY! You all chilled out now? Great. So, Lady Kurt Hummel LOVES you. He does. And if that little bitch doesn't get that that's what you're trying to say with the song, that you love him back... Sorry about this, but he's stupid as fuck." Blaine sighed.

"I guess you're right..."

"Obviously. Now go get that perfectly rounded butt of Kurt's in this VERY sunny not make up friendly sight seeing spot, so that you can surprise him out of his pants. It's pretty hard to admit it, Anderson, but I freaking LOVE you two. Now get over here before my skin gets burnt more than you were when Tina filmed that twerking video of yours."

"Thanks for everything, Santana, you're the best." "Pretty much." She hung up. Blaine then got the guts to do it all at once. God bless Santana Lopez. He checked his phone: 5pm. They had time. He texted Sam

"Get ready, we're on our way. And thanks." And went to the dance floor to join Kurt.

"Awn, BLAINE! That performance was SEXY, in the least." Kurt said and smiled as a radiant Blaine Anderson took place in front of him, softly grasping his boyfriend's hips, and swinging sideways like a slow dance. Kurt shivered as Blaine came closer to whisper at his ear. Blaine knew his fiance could feel his lips on his skin. "I have somewhere ELSE we need to go."

Kurt pleaded. "Right now? We barely got here!" Blaine looked directly at his Kurt's face. He placed a peck on Kurt's right cheek as he whispered, "Right..." Peck at the other cheek. "...Now." Kurt bit his lip.

"And I'm pretty sure you're gonna like it." Blaine continued.

"Take me wherever you want to." And barely saying goodbye to everyone, Blaine and Kurt were already walking down the streets of New York.

Blaine narrates-

"We can easily walk there, I planned this PERFECTLY, I promise." I said to him as we walked hand in hand, not 100% positive I was gonna be able to keep the promise. Which street were we in, anyway? The lyrics were in my mind, thankfully, and me and Kurt talked the whole path, and when I finally took a hint of where we were, I saw the stairs. Thank GOD. It was full of white rose petals on the steps. Great, just as planned.

"Uh, honey, what is this? Are we going up to the High Line?" I got shivers when Kurt figured out, obviously, the first part of the plan.

"Yep."

"And... What am I gonna find up there?" Kurt pointed to the stairs. I jogged up a couple steps and offered him my hand. I was shaking. Stop, Blaine. "Follow me and you'll see..."

My fiance curiously grabbed my hand into his soft one, and I noticed he had a spark on his eyes. As we climbed up at a rather fast pace I looked at the floor and giggled, Kurt giggling too, only much more adorably. It was time. The High Line is one of my favorite spots in New York. A place to relax, to have ice cream, and just chill. It's drop-dead romantic, also, which is why I chose it. I remembered an afternoon me and Kurt came here to watch a film festival which Artie had invited us to, and I thought, as the movies went by, how incredible it would be to get married in the outdoors. Those flowers and bushes perfectly trimmed, all around you... And I had the idea. Our wedding in the High Line.

"Come here sweetie." I sat Kurt beside me on one of the benches, as the sun filled our eyes with it's blaze. I could see Kurt had his eyes sort of closed, because of the sunlight.

"I love this place... Remember when we were here for that-"

"Film festival, yeah. And how we never bothered watching the last couple films, because we were-"

"Making out so much, yeah." Both of us laughed at the memory, but I had to get this started. So I spoke.

"Look, Kurt. Before I do what I'm about to, I have to tell you something." Kurt's face suddenly turned a little red, maybe he already knew what was coming his way?

"You're my best friend. The actual best person I have ever met, and..." I couldn't help it. I was already tearing up. Kurt swept the first and second tears from my cheeks with a simpathetic smile, and I nervously laughed. Of course he knew it by now. There was a lump on my throat, suddenly.

"And I am the luckiest boy in the world. Thank you so much-" I grabbed both his hands "-for everything you've done for me and..." It was almost time. "I can never really live if I don't have you, I hope you know that." Okay, go Blaine.

I coughed, the signal for Tina to come out right then. As she climbed from one of the bushes, Kurt gasped.

"TINA! Did you know about this?" He said looking at me. I only smiled, and grabbed both the suglasses Tina was handing over to me, as she winked at Kurt. She had a huge grin on her face, which made her eyes look even smaller, although cute, and was wearing a stylish black knee lengh dress, which contrasted with her hair, thoroughly curled and almost entirely blond.

I handed Kurt's yellow Ray Bans to him, and put my pink ones on. I then stood up, motioning Kurt to do the same. I put my right arm around his shoulder, and snapped my fingers on the right hand. Kust gasped in surprise as a wild Sam Evans appeared out of thin air. Well, out the back of a tree.

Kurt narrates-

WHAT was going on. Blaine said all of those ridiculously romantic words and I wish I had had time to say some words back to him! I felt exactly the same way, and I... Well, I didn't seem to be able to take the smile off my face! Specially after Sam burst out with his black guitar, also wearing a suit, and started playing a rather familiar tune. My mouth rounded up really quickly when I recognized the intro. One of my alltime favorite 90's songs. I danced around in out apartment to this song until today. And Blaine started singing:

"I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul"

He kept on as he held my wrist and guided me through the High Line, and I obviosly mouthed along. Sam was backing him up and playing guitar. Something told me I would have the chance to say my words back to Blaine soon... Suddenly, we reached a red carpet on the floor, that made a turn to the right a few feet ahead. I laughed.

"Blaine, WHAT is going on." He motioned for me to walk through the carpet, and ran the same way, still singing. I made the turn and my eyes immediately flooded with tears. I stopped at the spot and put my hand on top of my mouth, as I looked to the end of the carpet: a beautiful aisle. I saw all the Warblers at the stage in white designed Dalton blazers arranging the melody for the song, which completed it perfectly, as Blaine went back to the chorus. I also saw a big white ark in the middle with Tulips surrounding it.

And to both sides of the carpet? Chairs. White, beautifully chosen chairs where all of the people I loved sat. I spotted absolutely every one of my friends who once were New Directions members, graduated or not, even Rory, Joe, Sugar, Lauren, and the guys whom I didn't get to study with, now in senior year, at another school, like Marley and Ryder. Mr Schue, holding Daniel, with Emma by his side, Sue Sylvester, Shannon Beiste, the Warblers, Maggie Banks and her daughter Clara, Finn, my dad and Carole, all the NYADA guys from the bar who I frowned at as Ross mouthed at me: "We took a cab!" I couldn't stop grinning, and laughing... On top of that, I just kept crying. It was my WEDDING DAY.

I noticed Rachel, on the first row, sobbing like an insane person. Like me at that moment, really. My attention focused back to Blaine, in the aisle where he stood, finishing his solo, now with the company of a mic.

At the best and most intense moment of the song, he tossed his sunglasses to Sam, I had already given mine back to Tina, shaking. My boyfriend sang as he swung the mic to his left, quite "rock and rolly".

"Am I crazy? For wanting you.

Baby do you think you could want me too?

I don't wanna waste your time"

He looked SO sexy in that suit.

"Do you see things?

The way I do

I just wanna know, could you feel it too?

There is nothing left to hide"

The song sounded amazing in his beautiful tenor voice. Suddenly it slowed down.

"I don't want another pretty face"

He motioned me to come forward, and I did. Still with my hand over my mouth.

"I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul"

I was halfway across the carpet. Everyone was standing up and staring at me, but all I could see was Blaine. His voice slowed down even more.

"You're the one I wanna chase...

You're the one I want to hold..."

I reached the feet of the steps, and my fiance offered his hand, which I took and stood now at the aisle, very close and in front of the love of my life.

"I won't let another minute go to waste..."

He shook his head slowly and stroked the side of my face softly with his left hand. I blinked a little, making tears stream down to Blaine's hand.

"I want you and your beautiful... Soul."

At that point he was also crying. The tears didn't fall, although they were visible flooding his eyes. We smiled kindly at each other. I mouthed "Blaine..." So that only he could see it. And his beautiful white smile widened. I looked around. There was no priest.

I frowned, but then saw, to my surprise, Burt Hummel walking towards the aisle. Raising my eyebrows, I asked in confusion: "Dad, what-"

"I took that thing online, umm Coach Beiste taught me how to. It's kinda like a priest-for-a-while kind of thing. Which means... I can marry you guys. For real. Not 'Sam and Brittany for real', don't worry." Burt had seemed to have realized that right there and then. I said "Wow! We should get started then!" And Blaine and my dad smiled.

And the entire crowd sat down. "Ladies and gentlemen." Dad started. "We are all gathered here today to celebrate the truly magical reunion between these two men, who mean so much to me. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, and Blaine Devon Anderson."

As he said this, I saw a little girl walking down the carpet, about two years old, with short blond hair and a tiny basket in her tiny hands, wearing a baby-pink tutu dress, a little crown resting upon her head. She had Down's syndrome. Everybody awwwwwd. It was Robin Sylvester. I could catch a glimpse of Sue smiling at her from her chair. Robin carefully and slowly walked, almost tripping at one point. When she got to the steps, she looked at Burt, who caught her in his arms, and she gave him the basket, and dad rested the girl in Artie's lap as the boy wheeled away.

He gave the ring basket to Blaine, who grabbed the first one. "And now the vows." Burt finalized. My fiance took a deeeeeeeep breath. And started talking.

"Kurt..." And as he said those first words my legs started wobbling. This was happening, It was my wedding day, I was marrying the love of my life. And I had no clue about it only 5 minutes ago. Blaine looked concerned. "Go on..." I said, to confort him.

A/N: So this was chapter 2! YAY KLEDDING. I have some stuff to say now:

Obviously Blaine didn't sing the whole song. Reasons: That's kind of how Glee does it; I wanted things to be more slowed down than the song is; this song is 10 years old so it would be the tackiest thing EVER to end it with fade out. Besides that, just to point out, Rachel in my fic hasn't quit Broadway, and Finn's alive, and Finchel is canon. So is Brittana. The other couples are in the same situation as when season 5 ended. I'm saying this bc next chapters are gonna have some non-Klaine action. Also, I just wanted to tell y'all that I chose the wedding on the High Line because, well, whenever I'm in New York the second best thing I like to do is to go there, spend the afternoon (first best place is Times Square + Broadway, of course). And, just a little secret, it's kind of a dream of mine to get married there, too, because six months ago I saw a wedding while I passed through there and... Gosh, I was paralyzed. Thanks, couple who gave me inspiration for this! WOW, can I ramble. Shoutout to gleeks_r_united simply for being AWESOME, and for actually enjoying talking to me. Well, y'all know what the next chapter's gonna be. VOWS. Thanks for the support guys, and again, PLEASE REVIEW AND BE HONEST. I wanna get better at this. See you in a couple days! Xx Julia


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: So the reason I posted this chapter together with the second one is just because I thought this one was kinda short, and I wanted to keep it that way, so I felt like this would make up for it haha. Yet another song! This does feel like Glee. The song from this chapter, I know is not the one they said they've always wanted to sing at their wedding, Come What May. Because they already sang that one in Glee, even if not quite "together", so... I chose a different one. The song which made me fall deeply in love with Darren Criss, on the first place. And the song I DREAM Glee will cover one day, because I feel like it's 100% KLAINE, for some reason. Good job Darren. Hope y'all like it.

Song: Not Alone, by Darren Criss.

Youtube link: /5OJCCI5vOqg

Blaine's POV

"Okay. So first things first... I'm sorry for the surprise, umm, wedding... Thing." The crowd laughed, And Kurt giggled too. "I know you like to have your stuff planned out, like you do with your week outfits every sunday, and the musicals you wanna see, in order... But I couldn't wait! Like the song says, Kurt, I won't let another minute go to waste, without having you, as my husband. I've made a lot of mistakes. And thank you, truly, for accepting all of me, and for choosing to love and trust me in all situations. Most of the mistakes I made in our relationship have been about liying, and hiding things from you. Which is why today I am doing something I should have done right when we started dating. Heck, right when we first met. I am promising to never, ever, as long as I live on this earth, hide one thing from you. I vow to be honest about my feelings, emotions, every situation that happens to me or to us. I won't keep another thing from you, Kurt. You are the love of my life, there is no denying..." Kurt nodded, and the crowd once again laughed. Blaine giggled." ...and that is one of the many reasons why I am never, from this day on, going to lie to you. And I'll stand by you, whenever and wherever you need, or feel like it. I... love you" Blaine said those last words words to Kurt everyday, yet at that moment they felt extra special, like it meant something more, if that's possible. Blaine mentally thanked himself for every afternoon he spent in the mirror in these past few days practising that speech, he was glad he didn't forget anything. He took his man's hand and placed the ring slowly on his ring finger, enjoying the moment and grinning like a madman.

"I can't say anything else, or I might explode!" Blaine concluded as tears actually fell down his cheeks, and he rubbed his eyes with his fingers handing the microphone to Kurt. The crowd 'awwwwwwwwn'd , then cheered wildly. And Kurt could see Mercedes' face buried on Rachel's shoulder, who patted her but was sobbing even harder. Now it was Kurt's turn.

Kurt's POV

He was blushing and screaming on the inside, but on top of it all, he actually knew what he was going to say. Not like, right there and then, but he had already practiced this a few times, to be honest. Since... The proposal.

"Blaine Devon Anderson. God, I love your name. I want nothing but to thank you, for accepting not only me, but all that comes with the package. Like, from a bad drama queen temper to my Broadway fangirl phases, to my huge collection of handkerchiefs on the closet, to my insane lack of cooking knowledge, I just wanted to say thanks. But thanks won't cover it. I love YOU, Blaine and what I want most in the world is spend time with you. So I vow, here and now, to never let you alone. It truly doesn't matter the situation, Blaine, come what may... You won't be alone. I will love you until my dying day. And I will NEVER keep you waiting." I chuckled. And Blaine did too. I then took his hand and put on his ring, which made me get shivers all over my body. I was so happy. "I'm a mess" I said and everyone laughed and awwd, including my fiance. He held my hand. "We both are." I saw tears on his eyes again. Burt handed us both a wipe and we wept our faces.

"Ok, it's all cool." Blaine said. Burt then continued.

"Okay. Blaine, do you take Kurt to be your husband, promise to cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Do you promise to honor Kurt and be faithful to him through good and bad times, as long as you shall live?"

"I do."

"And Kurt, do you take Blaine to be your husband, promise to cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Do you promise to honor Blaine and be faithful to him through good and bad times as long as you shall live?"

"I definitely do."

"Well then, I pronounce you two husbands! You may kiss." This was the moment Kurt was looking forward to the most. This was it. A kiss to seal, and they would be married. Sounds like a big deal? Well, it was, but Kurt didn't feel like it was. He knew this was just right, that that was the place he was supposed to stay, next to Blaine for eternity. There was nothing he wanted more right then. They wrapped their hands across each other's body like they were so used to, and parted their lips so they would lock perfectly. Just a passionate kiss with tears everywhere, really. It never felt better. They were Klaine. There was only him and Blaine, and there was always gonna be. They had to part eventually which made Kurt feel the need to touch those soft lips once again, on the spot. Everyone cheered and screamed, and they let the party begin. It was gonna be a big night.

Kurt narrates

"Hey everyone! I'd really like to thank all of you for coming and helping Blaine make this the best day of my life..." They all cheered as I started the little speech.

"As some of you guys know, I had a dream to sing two certain songs in my wedding day, " I looked over at Rachel and she smiled."But I'm gonna need you guys' help. Rachel, Santana, Mercedes, Blaine, could you all back me up here?" Santana seemed surprised to be included, but in the past years she'd done so much for us, and we've been hanging out loads lately. Blaine also looked kind of clueless. In fact I've only mentioned this song to Rach and Mercedes one time at a sleepover, but they knew the lyrics, and so did the rest of them. I motioned for the piano player to begin as Rachel took place by my left side, followed by Mercedes, and at the right side, Blaine and Santana. I took the first verses.

"I've been alone"

Literally everyone cheered like crazy. I went on:

"Surrounded by darkness

I've seen how heartless

The world can be..."

Mercedes followed me.

"And I've seen you crying

Felt like it's hopeless

I'll always do my best

To make you see..."

We all went for it.

"Baby you're not alone

'Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

Cuz nothing can keep me from loving you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be,

Our love is all we need

To make it through"

It was Rachel and Santana's turn, and they sang together.

"Now I know it ain't easy

But it ain't hard trying

Every time I see you smiling

And I feel you so close to me

Tell me"

We all got together again.

"Baby you're not alone

Cuz you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

Cuz nothing can keep me from loving you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be,

Our love is all we need

To make it through"

Now Blaine:

"I still have trouble

I trip and stumble

Trying to make sense of things sometimes

I look for reasons

But I don't need 'em

All I need is to look in your eyes

And I realize"

Every single guest started singing the chorus. I teared up more than usual.

"Baby I'm not alone

Cuz you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna take us down

Cuz nothing can keep me from loving you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be,

Our love is all we need

To make it... Through."

Wow. As everyone applauded us, I felt my dream being fufilled. The perfect. Wedding. I went to Blaine, put my arm around him, clutched the mic and went full volume:

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, LET'S START OFF THIS PARTY!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! So it's been a while... but hey it's good bc I started writing another fic! Yay! (its AU and I'm super excited about it). But anyway. Klaine are married! And this is basically the wedding party. So I wanted to get you guys a treat, since this chapter isn't ONLY KLAINE. I ship so many couples on that damn series and in this chapter, some of them come along. Which is why... I have arranged a Youtube Playlist for y'all, which may sound kinda weird but it's all of the songs I mentioned in this chapter. I just though IDK, you may wanna listen to them while u read. ALSO just to point out, chapter 5 may be a little (okay a lot) more nasty, hence the Rated M. Just a heads up.**

**LINK for the playlist: playlist?list=PL89rHAoMENwZ1gFpfuLEgt6S9qp4ZMEXq**

Tina's POV

Tina was happy. She was! Her best friend Blaine was getting married, and... To Kurt, who she had known for 5 YEARS. Absolutely no reason to be frustrated. And gosh, she was SO frustrated. When Mercedes came to ask her if she wanted to duet Shaking my Head with her, Tina had replied "Me? Why not Rachel, or Unique, THEY have better voices!" And turned her head to the side. Mercedes was really confused, she could tell. But she didn't care.

Tina Cohen-Chang was FRUSTRATED. Then she saw him. And for a moment she forgot all about Blaine or how jealous she was of him for having Kurt, the love of his life (for having everything) and for her to have absolutely nothing. But her heart skipped a beat when she saw him... With another girl. Really? Could it be possible? I mean, MIKE? Tina couldn't believe it, how can he do this to her?

"Tina? TINA!"

Wow, what? She shaked her head and, waking up from her daydream, she saw Mike right in front of her, and the girl. EW. She took a sip of her drink rolling her eyes, to make it seem like she didn't care, but really, it was the opposite.

"Oh hey, Mike. Didn't see you there..." Lies, she did. And he looked so handsome, as always...

"This is May, she's my cousin, who came visit me and I thought I'd bring her over. She was in Korea for years, now she's back!" Oh crap. And oh my god YES. Mike was with another girl, who Tina practically threw up at. AND SHE'S HIS COUSIN!

"Oh! Really? That's incredible, May, welcome to America!" And as she said that she smiled and waved her arm, which made her drink spill almost on top of Burt's head.

"Watch out, Tina! And make sure you don't have to many of those, k?" Burt said and left, laughing.

"I'm gonna go... Check out the appetizers, okay? See you later, Mike." May said. Tina got excited, and suddenly she had an urge to kiss him. After she had this thought, Mike said, looking in her eyes.

"God, I missed you." And grabbed her cheeks, as he kissed her on the lips. She closed her eyes and went deeper into the kiss. She had Mike back. Suddenly, Tina didn't feel so frustrated anymore.

Blaine narrates

The rest of the party went out... Perfect. We all sang lots of song, after Kurt and I opened up with Come What May, and my fellow Warblers encouraged me to do Teenage Dream with them again (which I obviously loved, specially by seeing Kurt smiling hearing the song again, in public instead of in our bedroom role playing moments), Rachel and I made a duet of Say Something, and afterwards she sang My Man with perfection. Sam, Mike, Puck and Finn singing One Direction's Ready to Run, followed by Santana soloing Taylor Swift's Crazier, lots of ballads also from Quinn's part, who had to sing Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend in a chair because of the giant baby in her belly (Puck's, of course), Mercedes blasting out When a man loves a Woman (which didn't exactly match the couple situation, but was beautiful anyway) and Kurt amazingly singing Don't Cry for Me Argentina, which ironically made ME, cry a river. After all that, we decided we should let everybody enjoy the party, so Kurt and I agreed to put on a playlist I'd arranged, which was extremely dancy, although I also sneakily placed some classic "us" songs, like Just Can't get Enough and Candles, and Kurt looked at me smiling every time one of those came on. We ended up all dancing to Beyonce with Brittany and Mike as the night time came, and everything in general felt incredible. All of this was running through my mind as I sipped Chardonnay in front of a table, then I felt someone carress my shoulders. I put my drink on the table.

"Hey..." Kurt said, and I turned around with a smile on my face.

His arms were around my neck.

"I LOVED the surprise, and I love you so, so much. Couldn't have gone any better, this is..." He waved his arms around, showing the place. "Insane. It's perfect. And, Blaine, I am so grateful to you for taking me to the choir room that day at Dalton, because, honestly, I don't know where Kurt Hummel would be right now if 16 year old Blaine Anderson hadn't found him that day. Thank you." Kurt kissed me, and god, I missed having Kurt all to myself. Hopefully the celebration would end before 11, and we'd go home... and I woudn't be so tired, or Kurt, then maybe something else could happen... I felt guitly to even think that, but god, he was the hottest. Our lips parted and I buried my face in Kurt's shoulder as Dancing Queen played and we slow danced to it, quite ironically as everyone else jammed hard to the song and sung out loud. I laughed in Kurt's shoulder.

"What?" He asked smiling.

"I was... Kinda thinking what would happen when we got home tonight."

"Oh honey..." Kurt said laughing. "Your wedding gift is what's gonna happen when we get home. And I PROMISE you'll enjoy it."

I laughed but also thought about our night, expecting 300 different things at once.

"I just... Can't believe this. Honestly. I found the boy of my dreams and he's right here with me, and we're getting married, and all these amazing people are here, it's... Too much."

I heard Kurt sigh.

"I know. And I couldn't be happier about it, too." I smiled, understandingly, and closed my eyes as I let myself continue swinging in Kurt's embrace.

Sam narrates

Oh god oh god oh GOD. Can I really go talk to her? What am I gonna say? She looks so unbelievable, maybe I should go check in the mirror, see how that hair game's goin on. It's almost the end of the night, i can't pass on this one! I want her back, that's all she needs to hear from me.

Wait. Maybe I should get some advice. And who better than her best friend? I swam through the crowd looking for her, and saw the brunette hair hanging on top of the yellow dress.

"RACHEL." I said as I got really close to her, and she jumped. "SAM! Gosh, this is.. unexpected!"

"Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that, but I had to talk to you, I... Have to get Mercedes back. I can't be without her. You know, I haven't BEEN with anyone since we broke up. Not that I would've been DOING anything if we were still together, but that's not the point, It's just.. I can't. I can't BE with anyone -although that feels really good if you know what I'm talking about- because I can't stop thinking about Mercedes, talking about her to EVERYONE, like she's still my girlfriend... I need help. I need her back." I threw all that to Rachel, hoping she'd have some advice to say back.

"Sam? Calm down, okay?" She put her hand on my shoulder. "I known it can be complicated, but she does want you back. All you have to do is promise her. I know you can, and you know you can. Okay? Compromise, this time. I might be stating the obvious here, but sometimes that's all we need. She's right there. Go talk to her, PROMISE her." And I hugged Rachel. Like, tight.

"You're right. Thank you." I said, pulling away. "That's all I needed."

Then I took all the courage I had possible, took the chapstick out of my suit pocket and applied it, and walked towards Mercedes.


End file.
